Agonía
by Velveth
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto que te duele? Severus Snape conoce a la perfección ese sentimiento. En su mundo sólo ha habido dolor, cometido por viejos errores que quedan grabados en forma de arrepentimiento. -oneshot-.


******Disclaimer:**

Como siempre, estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos Snape hubiera tenido un destino muchísimo más feliz. En este OS he tratado de profundizar en los sentimientos de Snape.

* * *

**.:Agonía****:.**

¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien tanto que te duele? ¿Alguna vez has sentido como todo tu mundo se derrumba ante ti sin esa persona?

Severus Snape conoce a la perfección ese sentimiento, porque él jamás ha podido ser feliz. En su mundo sólo ha habido dolor, cometido por viejos errores que quedan grabados en forma de arrepentimiento.

Lily Evans y él prácticamente crecieron juntos. Entre ellos existía un vínculo que les unía, superior a cualquier otro. Una amistad indescriptible. Inmensa.

Para Lily, Snape era su mayor amigo. Y un gran apoyo. Sin embargo, para él, Lily era algo más que una amiga.

Los años en Hogwarts les separaron poco a poco. Fueron marchitando la amistad que ambos albergaban. Severus era de Slytherin. Lily pertenecía a Gryffindor. Pero, incluso, aunque era patente una rivalidad marcada por siglos entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, no fue aquello lo que les separó. Pues la amistad y el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado fuerte para que aquello les separara.

Sin embargo, Snape sí que mantuvo, durante todos sus años como estudiante, una rivalidad ciega entre James y él. En ojos de otras personas, esto se debía a que formaban parte de las casas con más conflictividad de todo Hogwarts. Pero ellos conocían la verdad. James estaba interesado en Lily mientras que Severus estaba enamorado de ella.

El Slytherin creía que todo estaba bien mientras él y Lily pudieran mantener su amistad. Pero aquellos pensamientos, aquella estúpida creencia, sólo creaba en su interior, de forma inconsciente, falsas esperanzas.

"James me ha pedido salir." Dijo Lily a Snape con destellos de emoción en sus ojos, en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. La chica estaba rodeada de un aura de felicidad que embellecía cada recoveco de su piel.

Tras escuchar esas palabras el corazón de Snape se detuvo durante un instante algo perturbador.

"¿Y tú qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó él con la voz nerviosa.

"Pues... Ya sabes que él nunca me pareció tan malo como tú lo ves." Respondió ella, aun con una sonrisa dibujada en su imagen. "Quizá le de una oportunidad."

Snape no podía creerlo. James no. No con él.

"¡Sabes como me ha tratado todos estos años!" Exclamó casi sin poder evitarlo. Resentido.

"¡Al menos él no realiza Magia Oscura cuando se aburre!" Replicó enfadada.

Permanecieron unos días sin hablarse, pero lograron hacer las paces.

Cuando Lily comenzó a salir con James, sintió como su corazón se tambaleaba y no podía mantenerse en pie. Pero él se autoconvenció de que podría ser feliz con ver su cara sonriente, con saber que ella era feliz, que estaba bien.

No obstante, aquello no pudo ser.

"Nuestra amistad ha terminado. Tú has decidido que camino quieres escoger y yo he decidido también mi camino. Yo no puedo ser amiga de alguien que ha decidido relacionarse cada vez más con el camino de los mortífagos." Estas fueron las últimas palabras que Snape escuchó salir de la boca de Lily.

La vida de Snape dejó de cobrar sentido. Aquella posibilidad que existía, que latía en su interior, de abandonar las Artes Oscuras, de no unirse al Señor Tenebroso, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido y estado en su interior.

Su corazón se transformó en una bombona de odio y angustia. En un intenso resentimiento. Nació el odio ciego hacia James Potter y todos sus amigos. Odio ciego hacia toda la casa Gryffindor. Él confiaba en Lily. Creyó que jamás lo abandonaría, que le liberaría de su soledad.

Snape había caido en un profundo pozo oscuro. Estaba asustado y no podía salir solo. Y cuanto más días transcurrían dentro de ese pozo, más intensa era su agonía.

La persona que lo recogió y sacó de su desesperación no era aquella chica de ojos esmeralda y cabello rojizo. Sino un hombre cuyo nombre era Tom Riddle y su apodo Lord Voldemort.

Pero no supo de que magnitud era el error que cometió al decidir servir a aquel asesino. No hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

La noche en la que Voldemort arremetió contra James Potter, Lily sacrificó su vida para salvar la de su hijo. La llama de la vida de la pareja Potter se apagó.

Cuando Snape se enteró de ello y trató de impedirlo, fue demasiado tarde. Al entrar a la casa de los Potter, un llanto se oía como eco, decorando el frío silencio que indundaba todo el entorno. Severus fue guiado por aquel sonido producido por una criatura de apenas dos años. Al final del pasillo, había una puerta entre abierta. Solo tuvo que rozarla levemente con la mano para ver lo que hallaba en su interior.

En una cuna había un niño llorando y a su lado, en el suelo, el cuerpo inerte de Lily Evans, ahora Potter.

Se arrodilló ante el cuerpo vacío de vida de su amiga. Observó el rostro de Lily, el cual estaba en paz. Fue en aquel momento cuando una ráfaga de recuerdos golpeó su memoría. El día en que la conoció en aquel parque, la primera vez que hablaron, como se hicieron amigos, la primera vez que montaron en el Expreso de Hogwarts, la primera vez que pisaron la escuela. Su sonrisa, la felicidad, los buenos momentos y los malos. Todo apareció de golpe dentro de un afligido Snape.

Él escuchó que James y Lily tuvieron un hijo. Pensó que aquel niño no podría ser bueno, siendo James Potter un canalla para él. Sin embargo, apreció los ojos de aquel pequeño. Esos ojos verde hierba, idénticos a los de su madre, y supo que alguien nacido del vientre de una persona tan maravillosa como Lily no podía ser malo.

Decidió proteger a Harry para que la muerte de la persona que amaba no fuera en vano, aun si todo el mundo dudaba de su lealtad o le odiaban. Siempre sería leal a la persona que verdaderamente le hizo feliz.

Y su amor prosiguió aun después de aquello. Jamás dejó de amarla.

Un amor que duele. Que te asfixia. Un amor que resulta una inmensa agonía, una pesadilla. Tu mayor sufrimiento.

Pero lo más triste es que Snape nunca supo como se sintió Lily respecto a él. Como le recordaba cada día aun habiendo perdido contacto. Como le apreciaba y le quería -aunque como amigo-, y fue y era de las personas más especiales e importantes para ella en su vida.

Y como lamentaba aun con la piel muerta y los ojos sin brillo, no haber podido decirle a su amigo cuanto lo echaba de menos.

* * *

_Hola. Hoy os traigo un pequeño oneshot dondehe intentado, como he podido, de reflejar los sentimientos de dolor de Snape hacia el amor de su vida. Yo también estoy pasando una etapa de desengaño bastante dolorosa,y esto me sirve como desahogo._

_Tanto si os ha gustado, como si no, dejad un review._

_Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí._

_Con cariño,_

_Velveth._


End file.
